Neil in Nature
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is inspired by Tinian I'att two drabbles "Mosquitos" and "Bites". What will happen to Neil when he's in nature?


We walked deeply in the woods somewhere in new Olympia, we had no idea where Jay would take us but when Cronus didn't showed up since one week we decided to take a ride in the woods and sleep there for at least two nights but it didn't mind me, I'm glad that I brought my special products with me like my lotion and all. Within minutes later my legs started to ache and my head started to throb, I felt nauseous all over me all of a sudden, someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Herry staring back at me with his worried eyes, he's such a good friend at least he cares for me then Odie went up to us and with concern in his voice;

"You sure you're alright man?"

"Err- yeah feeling nauseous that's all". This was my answer to my two teammates. Then both of them moved on a bit faster as they went passed me they shot me worried glances at me as I smiled weakly at them but that's when I felt of sitting on and my chest started to move faster and my breathing went raspy, the smell of the woods for me just made my stomach gurgle and that's when I vomited as a voice was a little bit further;

"Neil are you alright there?" It was Archie. I tried to respond but all it came out of my mouth was some vomit, then three figures started to take shape and my eyes started to water but then again I bend my head down as I vomited some more and when I looked up again there stood three of my 'male' friends known as the descendants of Achilles, Hercules and Odysseus. Then my body once again couldn't take it anymore so I once again vomited and a soft pat was on my back and with a whisper Archie said to let it all out and I have listened to him as I continued for a couple of seconds until I nearly fell backwards but Herry has cached me and that's when I fell asleep.

When my beautiful blue eyes has re-opened since my pass out I was in a tent, it was so cozy that I wanted to drift back to sleep but I couldn't anymore I felt more alive, I scrambled weakly in my stuff that Herry or Archie have brought in. That's when I slapped my mouth to scream, my face was a mess who would've had known that vomiting would have made a handsome guy like me have a white face and little of red beneath my eyes.

"What a tasty supper, Archie can't believe you made this, it's so good" It was Atlanta's voice and then that's when I smelled the food, it smelled like if it was some kind of fish with melted cheese on it and that's when my stomach started to rumble and with curiosity I looked out of the tent to see that my friends were doing some talking, okay so I never tried that sort of fish with melted cheese because it would make me gain some weight but right now I didn't care all I wanted is too eat something and that's what was happening and all of a sudden I swiped the fish with melted cheese on it, the fish was a little bit further away so they didn't see me quickly ran past them. I agreed it was hot but I ignored the pain as I devoured the fish and with a surprise it didn't have any scales in it but oh boy does Archie cooks well. I was going to take a bite of my last piece of fish until a fly with a pointy thing went on it and I swatted it and later on it went on my neck and I slapped it thinking it was just a fly so I planned to go back in the tent until Jay saw me and walked towards me as he looked worried.

"You alright Neil you look… hmm- wait a minute Neil are you eating something that might possibly gained you weight?" Jay stated as his eyes has widened he was very surprised I have eaten something that would make me gain some weights and he should be. Now the rest of my friends were around me staring in horror as I finished my last bite of my fish with melted cheese on it.

I really had to ask this question, "Archie do you have more of this delicious fish?"

That has made everyone cried in surprise, Archie has cleared his throat and pointed to the fish that was rested on a plate and with loads of cheese… melted cheese. "May I ask again what the name of the fish is this?"

"Err- it's bassa Neil," said Archie in a tone that was filled with concern. Then I walked off to it while my reaction to food that makes me gain weight made my friends worried.

"This fish is officially my favourite but it has to have melted cheese on it," I exclaimed dancing around with it before devouring it.

The others just watched me as Jay slowly approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he guided me to the tent I woke up in, it's the truth I did feel tired but I had excitement rushing inside me but I just got undressed and went to bed.

The next morning I just woke up in a jolt as I heard birds chirping, I slowly unzipped the tent as light has poured in, I took a glance in the tent that has slept with me last night then its appearance- I mean their sleeping appearances because there was two, it was no one else's but then Jay Simpson and Theresa DeForest. I smiled towards their way before I disappeared outside to take fresh air but when I was outside that's when I realized that it was great to be out in nature I decided to let myself go and take off my pyjamas, I slowly felt a cold breeze brushing against my beautiful tanned skin and I sighted as I went back in the tent to get my products and stuff because my wish is to get a bath in the lake I don't care if the water is cold I just want to wash myself, then I felt so fresh after I directly ran into the water and the water went slowly in my mouth but I spited out and the water tasted salty just like in oceans, my head was now under water to feel the cold on my face as I have returned my head on the surface as I splashed some water out of my mouth and then that's when I quickly got my soap and shampoo and have used it quite rapidly, afterwards I have let out my wild side come loose as I never thought what I could have done, it was a real delight to do this and a couple of minutes later I have come out of the water by shaking my head to make some of the water go out of my silky blond hair.

I was searching for my special products until I found my lotion that I frequently use, by applying it I just felt good and as I walked back to get my shampoo that was a flower scent and put the shampoo and lotion back in my bag as I directly landed on the hair spray and fixed my hair as fast as possible but it was quite complicated because there nothing I could plug my hair dryer in now that sucks but at least it works… for now. Then afterwards I got dressed in my best fashioned dark clothes and included it's for nature not too stylish but just perfect.

Then suddenly a beautiful black insect has come on my shoulder and with a smile I started to talk with her, "Say you're a very interesting fly, do you want to be one of Neil's fabulous friends?"

The fly didn't answer but she didn't move from my shoulder she just stayed put like if she wanted to be my friend, "Shy aren't you, girl? Well I don't mind"

"Neil where are you?" That was Jay probably panicking because he thought I got captured by Cronus, mentioning that old dude just wants to make me shiver. Now the _six_ of them were particularly looking for me I gave a deep sight as I got my stuff and trotted over them, they were looking at me with worry as Theresa went in between me and our friends, "Neil where were you?"

"I was taking a bath… a lake bath". I laughed at my none-sense joke as my friends didn't joined me they suddenly all stared at my bag and then at my clothes as Jay has cleared his throat, "Err- Neil did you use your beauty product and why aren't you wearing light coloured clothes?"

"Well why not and no I prefer dark clothes" I simply said, eyeing my friends suspiciously. This was such a weird thing to say from the leader of the group. Then Archie has stared at my new friend which I will casually call her Ally.

"Neil you know this isn't a fly but a mosquito right?"

"No it isn't Arch it's just my new friend Ally… Ally the fly" I said as I spread a grin and I turned to her as Ally went on my other shoulder. I then turned to my friends as they stared at me like if I was insane.

"What? You guys should be nice with Ally from this instant" I said sternly as the six of them backed away from me and Ally. I thought with anger, _what is wrong with them, don't they learn to respect a single fly?_

Then again they turned away and did their own stuff while I talked with Ally with glee and then I sang to her as I received some "Shut-ups" from my _other_ friends. They were just jealous because I was with my little black friend Ally.

When it was dinner time Ally just flew off, I was surprised and that I'm telling you the truth and I heard my friends snicker and I gave them a dirty look, completely devastated I just walked away weeping and to make my friends realized their biggest mistake they have done to make me cry and I heard a faint "We know your faking Neil". Curse them well if they don't feel my pain well I hope they will go in Tartarus, no respect for a fashion boy like me. I felt now a fly going towards my neck, wait is it Ally? Yes it is and then that's when it hit me, I saw another fly bit it had like a needle and it was a… mosquito? I had ran off like if I was being chased by a bear as I shrieked my head off, throwing my arms in the air I was tripping on my own shoes as I fell in the mud. _Oh great just great, why didn't I listen to my friends and to Archie who told me the right thing! Why!_

Then I ran as fast as I could from those blood-suckers but I was once again restarting to shriek my head off as I tripped again a couple of times and then my voice went dry and the sky started to get darker and there I had felled on a tiny cliff as the mosquitos has devoured me alive. Then after that I started to itch like crazy and fell backwards and into a lake filled with seaweeds. That was just gross and again I had more mud on me and I kept swimming until the spot I was this morning. I have seen lots snakes… snakes oh crap! There I was swimming like a guy who does marathons when I was getting tickled by seaweeds when I have found the place… well I thought it was well I got out and I have met the biggest bear of all time what was Odie's word for bear ah yes _teddy bear_. Then I once again ran the fastest I could have done but then when I wasn't looking I have bumped into someone and when I trembled as I turned to look upon that person or "Thing" as you can call it or even an animal, "Neil there you are we were looking for you- err what happened to you?"

I finally opened my eyes properly and Archie, Herry and Odie were in front of me as Atlanta has popped out from nowhere and gave me a scare and I glared at her, "Dang it Atlanta don't do this anymore- oh never mind let's just go"

"So Neil will you listen to us the next time?" teased Atlanta and I thanked her for saying this. I was nodding, "Yes, yes Atlanta I will"

That is when we have joined Jay and Theresa and I had to explain everything that has happened to me and the next time I'll listen… count me on this… I will.

* * *

><p>Well here's another <strong>one shot<strong> of mine; I wasn't sure if this was rated as **K+** or** T** so I decided **K+** but if you guys think there are parts that are offensive to children then I'll rate it to **T** but there wasn't much stuff that was **T**. Well for tonight I will as well go to bed due that I have work tomorrow I can't stay up so have a good night or morning guys.

Please forgive me for the lame fanfic I tried to do a Humor fanfic but I failed but in a way for me I found it funny; so tell me what you guys thought about it and review... oh and a thing...

NO Flammings, thank you.


End file.
